


PokeDom Mystery Dungeon Rules

by Your_Buddy_Kieth



Series: Quest Archives [2]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Buddy_Kieth/pseuds/Your_Buddy_Kieth
Summary: A listing of the rules and mechanics of PDMD including the most up to date Guild Card.
Series: Quest Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063112
Kudos: 2





	PokeDom Mystery Dungeon Rules

**Game Basics**

Attempts to perform actions are decided by rolling a d20. If a character has Advantage in a related stat, they roll twice and take the better result. Positive attributes give a +2 bonus to a roll. Negative attributes give a -2 penalty to a roll.

Luck is the exception and is not connected to any type of actions. Murdoch's Luck Advantage passively skews events to his favor and allows him to reroll failed rolls in dire circumstances.

Fitness - Physical strength, speed and flexibility

Power - The ability to command a Pokemon's supernatural abilities

Intelligence - Book smarts and intuition

Charm - Social charms and likeability

Willpower - Mental fortitude and focus under pressure

Luck - Whether things just seem to go well, or not

Lewd - Performance and stamina under the covers

**Damage**

Characters can handle four levels of injury. The fifth causes Fainting.

Steel types can handle one more level of injury.

Single stage Pokemon can handle one more level of injury.

Evolved Pokemon can handle one more level of injury per evolution.

Super Effective attacks deal an increased level of injury. Not Very Effective attacks deal a decreased level of injury.

Damage levels are minor (1), moderate (2), and major (3).

**Status**

Poison - Makes the victim gradually get minor injuries

Attract - Makes the victim become aroused, advantage to seduce victim

Burn - Makes the victim's attacks cause decreased injury

Paralysis - The victim makes Fitness rolls at disadvantage

Sleep - The victim makes a Willpower roll to act

Freeze - The victim makes a Fitness roll to act

Confusion - The victim makes an Intelligence roll to act

Curse - The victim gets a moderate injury every time they fail a roll

Flinch - The victim loses its next turn

Grapple - The grappler makes Fitness rolls at advantage against the victim

**Moves**

Murdoch

Double Slap (Fitness): Causes minor injury. Can hit 1d4+1 times. Poor accuracy.

Smog (Power): Causes minor injury and Poison to the target.

Flame Burst (Power): Causes moderate injury to one target and minor injury to enemies next to the target. Usable four times per dungeon.

Sweet Scent (Power): Causes Attract. Reduces Evasion.

Gwen

Tackle (Fitness): Causes minor injury. Grapples on a roll of 18-20.

Howl (Will): User's attacks cause increased injury.

Odor Sleuth (Intelligence): Negates evasion bonuses. Target Ghost can be hit by Normal and Fighting moves.

Bite (Fitness): Causes minor injury. Flinches on a roll of 18-20.

Victor

Tackle (Fitness): Causes minor injury. Grapples on a roll of 18-20.

Screech (Power): Target takes increased injury from Fitness attacks.

Supersonic (Power): Target rolls Will vs Power or is Confused.

Absorb (Power): Causes minor injury. User gains minor recovery.

Spring

Fury Swipes (Fitness): Causes minor injury. Can hit 1d4+1 times. Poor accuracy.

Leer (Charm): Target takes increased injury from Fitness attacks.

Ember (Power): Causes minor injury. Causes the target to be Burned.

Taunt (Charm): Target must attack the user on its turn.

**Item Bag**

260 Poke

Hoopa's Extra Collar

3 Oran Berries: Removes three levels of injury.

Max Elixir: Restores uses of limited attacks.

3 Pecha Berry: Removes Poison.

3 Chesto Berry: Removes Sleep.

Bluk Berry: Causes drunkenness.

Rawst Berry: Removes Burn.

Leppa Lube: Reduces fatigue and refractory period.

Yache Potion: Cures Attract and suppresses arousal. Three doses are labelled on the bottle, with three left.

Rope

Bread

Leash

Map of Groudon’s Steps Region

**Special Perks**

Murdoch

Thief King's Fingers: Murdoch gains Advantage when trying to take an item from someone else's person. Murdoch's claws cause erogenous stimulation when touching people.

Hoopa's Collar: Murdoch can make one extra golden collar at a time. It gives its wearer Experience when Indulging others' fetishes. Defeated outlaws forced to wear the collar must obey Murdoch's commands.

**Guild Card**

**  
**

****

****


End file.
